


Yo te prometo

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: .Deja que te cuente una historia, una historia que tiene el tinte amargo de un amor no correspondido, de una traición mal habida, de un hombre que amaba demasiado a alguien que no lo merecía..
Relationships: Talon/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. I

El hombre era joven aun pero su rostro tenía la sombra de haber vivido demasiado, el muchacho que le acompañaba no habría pasado por su hijo ni aun esforzándose, la diferencia de edades no era tan grande, aun así, tampoco podían permitirse la mentira de ser hermanos pues tal era la diferencia de sus rasgos que solo un ciego les habría creído.

No eran familia y tampoco los unía lazo más fuerte que aquel que susurra en voz baja cuando dos personas se encuentran por error y aun así reconocen que entre ellos existe una unión más grande que la vida y más fuerte que la muerte.

El hombre no tenía nombre, pues había perdido el original una noche en el pasado el día que una corte oscura y secreta lo recluto para ser su brazo ejecutor.

A pesar de todo el muchacho lo llamaba a veces _"hermano"_ y otras veces _"amigo",_ lo hacía con la suave cadencia de una voz infantil, aunque sus ojos y sus manos no hubiesen sido nunca las de un niño como los que existen por miles en el mundo.

"Talón" aquel era el nombre final con el que el hombre se había quedado y ninguno de los dos creía cometer error al decirlo.

El hombre llamaba al muchacho "Damián" pues tal era su nombre, el nombre que le diera su madre la noche en que descubrió que era el hijo perfecto.

El hombre había huido con el niño el día en que había asesinado a sus antiguos señores por él, y pese a que el chico le había guardado rencor durante un tiempo muy pronto se adaptó a él y acepto su afecto y sus enseñanzas, aunque le amargara la condición de saber que estaban destinados a huir más tiempo del deseado.

No huían de un algo específico, pero el muchacho tenía secretos quizá demasiado grandes para los susurros mortales, y enemigos que tal vez fueran superiores incluso al hombre que le acompañaba.

Nunca se lo decía, pues decirlo habría sido arriesgarse, pero no deseaba que fuera dañado por su causa, así pues, un día le confeso algunos secretos.

Y fueron esos secretos los que los llevaron de vuelta a un lugar donde la sangre teñía las piedras, y el susurro de mil espadas eran el piar de pájaros en la mañana.

Su ambición fue traer de vuelta a la cabeza del demonio, jugando el hechizo de aguas envenenadas salidas del infierno, y la amarga odisea de la ciencia que un día recupero los cuerpos de los que habían precedido a Talón como brazo ejecutor de la corte de los búhos.

El joven le concedió el secreto de su magia, la promesa de quedarse allí, el susurro de que, si quería, podría ser su brazo derecho cuando llegara el momento. Y no fue difícil adivinar la solicitud bajo la promesa, un apagado "quédate, por favor" pues era joven y no tenía el valor, no poseía la fuerza, de pedirle en voz alta que no lo abandonara allí con el peso de sus obligaciones, de su herencia, de su destino.

Así que se quedó allí, a su lado, viendo burbujear las aguas de color esmeralda, viendo el humo que se elevaba en el aire, y el silencioso respirar de los soldados que esperaban por R'as, así como Damián esperaba y por extensión él mismo.

Esperó hasta que el cuerpo se recompuso, a causa de las aguas, espero hasta que las vendas que lo habían armado de vuelta se pudrieran ante sus ojos y el olor fuese virtualmente irrespirable, esperó observando como a cada segundo pasado el muchacho abandonaba poco a poco su pose y armaba una nueva, la del heredero.

La espalda recta pasaba a parecer esculpida en mármol, los hombros rectos adoptaban postura más militar, y el rostro elegante se volvía en un gesto de orgullo indisimulado, el mentón y la nariz se elevaban, los ojos resumían un algo que solo los tiranos podían tener en los iris, mientras la boca se reformaba en un gesto de espera, pero también de decisión.

Para ser el heredero de su abuelo debía abandonar la figura infausta que había sido desde el día que cayó en poder de su padre, y que se había fortalecido en el tiempo que ambos pasaron juntos.

Damián le dio una mirada aquel día, aquel segundo específico y su boca se abrió como quien da un último intento antes de ser otra persona.

Más ninguna palabra escapo de sus labios pues un rugido, no de persona ni de animal, le opaco las palabras, ambos lo vieron igual que es resto de sombras de la liga, los asesinos se elevaron y miraron.

Y el vio.

El hombre vio.

Y el niño dejo de ser niño para ser el nieto.

Porque el tirano había vuelto.

R'as Al Ghul 


	2. II

El líder de la liga estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos de su prole, su hija, aquella que era la más hermosa, perfecta hasta el día que conoció al detective había sido, como su nieto, una criatura caprichosa que hablaba y sometía los deseos de otros a los suyos.

Ella había amado al detective; un hombre que, aunque hombre, también era digno de llevar su manto.

Así pues, cuando nieto se mostró en compañía de un hombre de rasgos occidentales, de ojos de sombras y armas de guerrero supuso que los caprichos de este iban por el mismo camino y resintió la decepción.

Mas, Damián no era su madre, no poseía el corazón amante de quién fascinado por la emoción del momento podía poner a otros en pedestal alguno en detrimento de sí mismo, no... lo suyo era más valioso pues reconocía en otros su valía y sabía respetarla.

Pretendía mantener el poder para sí mismo, más no podía abandonar al guerrero, su razón era demasiado fuerte: le debía su libertad y también la suya, más que aquello: le admiraba como se admira a un padre, le quería como se quiere a un hermano.

Era digno, dijo la cuando el sol cayo dando paso a la luna y el manto de la noche los protegía de oídos indiscretos, pues el control de la mano de hierro de la cabeza del demonio era tal que resumía en su sola voz el dominio de la liga, de sus sirvientes, de la fortaleza que sería suya por la eternidad, hasta la llegada de aquel que lo destruiría tal y como se había dicho hará mucho en una profecía oscura.

Es digno, dijo con los ojos sosteniendo los de su abuelo antes de mostrar sus manos una a cada lado como una promesa silente de que decía la verdad y la sostenía en aquellas manos, que aun siendo tan pequeñas ya podían sostener la culpa de un gran número de muertes.

Pues Damián lo creía digno de quedarse con ellos, a su lado... como alguien de confianza.

Es digno, aseguró como quien jura por su propio honor y así lo entendió la cabeza del demonio.

Y no valieron que fueran ambos quienes lo hubieran traído de vuelta, eso podía hacerse con las armas adecuadas, no conocía a quien acompañaba a su nieto y su confianza no era segura, por tanto, solo podía reconocerle el triunfo de tal hazaña a quien tenía su sangre.

Su nieto tenía una debilidad que ni tan siquiera su madre había tenido, una debilidad que lo hacía más humano que otra cosa, que lo hacía sentir como el resto de los mortales, una naturaleza quizá más amable e ingenua de lo recomendable, Damián había hecho muchas cosas para eliminar eso de sí mismo, más, había estado con su padre y aquello lo había hecho débil.

Inusitadamente débil

No importaba que hubiera abandonado al detective.

No importaba que hubiera atravesado el mismo infierno para traerle de vuelta.

No importaba que hubiera sostenido en sus hombros, mientras su madre iba por allí planeando como dominar el mundo sin hacer uso de las ambiciones que le había dejado Ras, los últimos rastros de la liga, de esa que había existido en manos de Ras y no de la dama de los Al Ghul.

Nada de ello si su palabra sostenía el honor de alguien más.

" _Juzgare eso_ " dijo, y su respuesta no admitía replica.

Damián pudo rugir enfurecido, exigir que se respetara su juicio pues tenía derechos en aquel lugar, su sangre bañaba las piedras y la arena de aquel lugar tanto como la de cualquier guerrero, se había elevado superior entre sus rivales y había vencido.

El heredero pudo pensar en saltar aquello, salir del lugar y decirle a Talón que debían irse, pero habría sido decir que su palabra era mentira, que el hombre que le acompañaba no era digno, que él, Damián Al Ghul, hijo del demonio, tenía miedo de haber errado en su juicio.

Y eso no había ocurrido, no había error en su juicio, no había falsía en sus palabras, no había error en su opinión de Talón.

Así que inclino la cabeza, seguro de que el otro tomaría las decisiones correctas, que completaría las misiones que le diera Ras Al Ghul sin error alguno, y que, cuando la sangre bañara las paredes, llegado el momento este respetaría y reconocería su decisión pues vería por sí mismo que Talón merecía el reconocimiento que él le daba.

No temía que el otro le abandonara a su suerte en aquel lugar, pues habían creado, en los meses pasados una conexión casi tan fuerte como el que por ley natural ha de existir entre aquellos que comparten lazos de sangre.

Hay familias que han de aceptarse pues de ellos provienes y otras que se adquieren pues son por elección y por ello son quizá más correctas. 


	3. III

El día que Talón recibió de boca del señor de la liga de asesinos las condiciones para quedarse se indignó, y nadie juzgaría injusto aquello pues había dado pruebas de sobra de ser digno, había apoyado a Damián en traer de vuelta al infame hechicero, había dejado con vida a Batman el día que este pudo morir en sus manos solo por petición de Damián, y quizá esto mismo había sido una debilidad que no terminaría nunca de perdonarse.

Al mismo tiempo reconocía para sus adentros que sus lazos eran con Damián, no tenía intención alguna de convertirse en esclavo de una nueva entidad secreta y de un nuevo señor que bien podía ser tan malo como el anterior.

Sin embargo, un instinto primario se resistía a abandonar a Damián en aquel lugar, había luchado por él y no se abandona a aquellos a quienes se valora al primer golpe de mala suerte, si sus anhelos respondían a la ambición o al sentimiento de pertenencia solo podía saberlo él.

Por ello, cuando sus miradas, el jade envenenado de las aguas del pozo de Lázaro, se unieron al jade perfecto de sus ojos, él acepto.

Aceptó con condiciones específicas.

No deseaba que Damián supiera nada de aquello, de las misiones que tomaría para probar su valía, y fue quizá la primera muestra de su respeto por el muchacho ante la cabeza del demonio, lo que llevo a este a valorar el peso de sus acciones a futuro.

Damián era valioso para él, y aunque aquello solo lo entendía él en su fuero interno, nada lo llevaría a abandonarlo excepto una cosa sola.

Y ese algo, estaba seguro, no se daría nunca.

R'as vio satisfecha su ambición con la aceptación del ejecutor de la corte de los búhos, y no pretendió obtener nada más.

Leía entre líneas aquello que las almas escondían.

Damián escondía admiración y anhelo.

Talón escondía algo más profundo y valioso. 


	4. IV

El traidor corría, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, a toda velocidad, sintiendo la debilidad en las piernas y el terror en el pecho.

Había oído del verdugo de la liga de los asesinos.

De aquel homicida de movimientos veloces y perfectos.

De su espada letal y su pulso inalterable.

Sin embargo, no había esperado ¿cómo hacerlo? Que viniera a por él y lo persiguiera a él precisamente.

Se susurraba que perseguía, que segaba las cabezas, que era el azote de los traidores a la liga de los asesinos, pero no había liga desde hace mucho, no había liga desde que R'as AlGhul, la cabeza del demonio, había perecido.

Muchos habían abandonado hasta quedar al servicio de Talía, pero Talía no era digna... y entre servirla a ella, seguir en la fortaleza o elegir la indignidad de un mercenario había optado por lo último pues algún beneficio debía haber para sus capacidades.

Entonces había cometido el error

Había hablado, tonto de él, ¿Qué acaso no había escuchado del resurgimiento de la cabeza del demonio?

Había hablado.

Había susurrado los secretos de la existencia de la fortaleza en Nanda Parbat.

Había murmurado el rumor cuando aquella mujer de cabellos rojos y boca de grana se lo había preguntado.

Que el heredero de R'as AlGhul había vuelto a la fortaleza.

Que había llamado a los asesinos bajo su mando desdeñando la autoridad de su madre.

Que la liga se había dividido en las lealtades.

Que, se decía por lo bajo entre los asesinos, había conseguido traer de vuelta a la cabeza del demonio para asegurar su triunfo.

Pero no había dicho aquello que no era rumor sino verdad.

Que desde que la cabeza del demonio había vuelto un enemigo asolaba las noches de los asesinos.

Que los enemigos de la liga debían temer.

Que los traidores a la liga debían renunciar.

Que las manos de un asesino parecían sostener una espada elegida y que la cabeza del demonio podía pensar en dar el derecho a heredad a otro que no era de su sangre.

Un sordo movimiento le atravesó el pecho sin apenas darse cuenta, cuando tuvo al frente la sombra de un hombre cuyo rostro estaba oculto.

El traje era de la liga.

Y los ojos de un color amable desmentido por el arma que le atravesaba el corazón.

Lo miro sin comprender como había sido más rápido, como no lo había escuchado, sin ser el mejor en la liga hasta hace poco no habría esperado ser tomado por sorpresa.

Su vida se apagó al tiempo que el hombre miraba hasta un fondo negro de noche, los susurros suaves de la boca del heredero resonando en sus oídos.

_"Estaré aquí cuando todo se cumpla, confió en ti... sé que vencerás"_


	5. V

El guerrero no siempre conseguía salir indemne de sus misiones.

Sus misiones eran difíciles como poco, peligrosas siempre y letales por lo general.

Sus misiones eran hombres y mujeres entrenados hasta el límite de lo posible en los humanos, y los humanos, para pesar de muchos, tienen variados límites.

A veces sus misiones eran robar algún objeto de celosos coleccionistas con sus propios ejércitos privados o ellos mismos eran su propio ejército.

En otras sus misiones eran cosas peores.

Siempre lo conseguía, es cierto, pero en esas ocasiones en que la misión era más difícil el tiempo se alargaba y ocurría que podía desaparecer por semanas.

Y la espera era larga.

Porque quizá Ras Al'Ghul sonreía ante aquello y su heredero en cambio simplemente esperaba mirando a la nada pensativo, viendo las altas y afiladas cumbres que rodeaban su hogar hacerse más altas y esperando, incluso en la madrugada, que el hombre volviera.

No lo esperaba con ansias expresas y evidentes, no, lo esperaba en silencio como una roca firmemente anclada a la tierra, sin aparentar duda ni temor.

Y cuando Ras preguntaba si creía acaso que su campeón estaba bien o fallaría, la respuesta era la misma.

_"Le he escogido y sé que no me decepcionara"_

Decía aquello con la seguridad inquebrantable de quién ha depositado su confianza en aquel considera digno de la misma.

Esas conversaciones no eran largas dada la facilidad que tenían ambos, el nieto y el abuelo, para encerrar grandes significados en pocas palabras.

La verdad era que el heredero contenía su lengua para no preguntar, sabiendo que el secreto era una solicitud del guerrero, y respetando aquello por poco que le gustara.

Terminaba las conversaciones, veloz como un rayo pues reconocía, así fuera únicamente para sí, que en su cuerpo escondía un temor breve y consciente, de que cabía la posibilidad de que una de esas misiones fuera más de lo que el antiguo ejecutor de la corte de los búhos pudiese soportar y este no volviera.

Se decía para sí que no era falta de confianza porque no lo era.

Era algo más profundo y real, algo para lo que no encontraba nombre.

Por ello lo esperaba, sin importar cuan largo fuera el tiempo de la misión, lo esperaba cuando nadie lo veía.

Lo esperaba en la puerta.

Lo esperaba.

Y el guerrero nunca fallaba cuando tenía que volver 


	6. VI

La fortaleza de la liga de los asesinos era infranqueable, siendo casi imposible para aquellos ajenos a ella entrar cuando no eran deseados en su interior.

Cuando el guerrero volvía triunfal los ojos brillaban, en la oscuridad de la noche, de triunfo y en el cuerpo la sangre relataba la historia de sus batallas previas.

A menudo sus heridas se convertían en cicatrices dada su necesidad de volver cuanto antes a la fortaleza a comunicar el triunfo de sus planes.

Y al cruzar las grandes e impenetrables puertas de la fortaleza de la liga de los asesinos, lo hacía únicamente para asegurarse que había una razón para volver, encontrándolo allí, a su regreso.

Damián solía llevarse al asesino cuando este volvía, y antes de ver a R'as AlGhul, pues el triunfo de las misiones se comunicaría en el salón del trono cuando el sol estuviese en lo alto, la tradición se respetaba y mientras tanto el heredero podía disfrutar de su presencia.

Los pasos del adolescente eran seguidos por el azote de la liga, hasta que cruzaban una de dos puertas, la de la enfermería o la de la habitación del príncipe.

.

La primera era cuando las heridas eran demasiado graves para ignorarlas.

La segunda cuando las heridas podía curarlas el más joven.

Este le curaba con movimientos precisos, incluso mecánicos, sin mirarle la cara sino manteniendo atento los ojos sobre la herida.

Talón nunca se quejaba cuando el otro le curaba, apretaba los labios y fijaba su mirada dura sobre el muchacho, admirando sus gestos precisos, sus movimientos veloces y expertos, viendo el largo de sus dedos cuando dejaba caer el alcohol sobre su herida o cuando se las cosía, concentrado, en esos momentos podía disfrutar y verlo de frente, admirando la preocupación de sus ojos.

Disfrutaba en especial cuando el joven debía sacar una bala, en esas ocasiones era extraordinario verle manejar las pinzas y aunque el dolor podía ser atroz también era rápido, Damián no apartaba los ojos de la herida y movía el instrumento con exactitud matemática, y cuando sacaba la bala le temblaban los labios y le miraba a los ojos.

Había en aquellos instantes algo único en su mirada, una ternura tal que le derretía el corazón, en aquellos instantes echaba mano de toda su voluntad para no tomarlo en brazos y besarle.

Besarle hasta que se acabase el aire.

Besarle hasta memorizar cada rasgo, cada recoveco de su boca, hasta conocer su sabor y devorar su aliento.

Besarle hasta llegar a su alma.

Hasta que comprendiese cuanto le amaba.

.

Con todo no siempre llegaba herido, aunque disfrutaba de ser cuidado por el pequeño príncipe de la liga las heridas era molestas y había que evitarlas, y era entonces cuando disfrutaba más.

Cuando llegaba más o menos bien podía estar con Damián en privado y hablar.

Damián tenía demasiadas cosas por decir.

Sabía los nombres de cada estrella en el cielo, de todas las constelaciones y de las leyendas que las habían inspirado.

Sabía los nombres de cada tipo de piedra que sostenía la fortaleza donde habitaban.

Se sabía los nombres y tipos de diferentes insectos y demás criaturas.

Le susurraba por las noches acerca de los diferentes venenos que segregaban todo tipo de criaturas que habitaban en la tierra.

Y a veces se quedaba en silencio y sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo y le pintaba a él.

Esos días decía una sola cosa.

_"Quédate quieto"_


	7. VII

Los trazos del nieto del demonio eran fáciles, hábiles y seguros, como si ninguno de sus toques de carbón sobre la superficie blanca pudiera ser un error.

Talón había aprendido ese hecho poco después de huir con él y estaba acostumbrado a los cuadros perfectos de su faz límpida o arruinada por la batalla.

Porque Damián podía capturarlo en cualquiera de sus fases.

Entonces, cuando las pinturas pasaron de ser de la habitación del joven heredero a la suya para poder admirar el arte del más joven, no se quejó.

En realidad, parte de él se sintió halagada de tener los dibujos y cuadros, incluso cuando estos dejaron de ser de su rostro y pasaron a ser paisajes más hermosos y lejanos o los rostros de algunas personas que no le interesaban si ocupaban un lugar más importante que el suyo en el corazón del artista.

Pero ah.

Eso ultimo era mentira.

.

Fue incluso mayor mentira después de oir a Ras Al Ghul hablar de la mujer del cuadro.

Porque Damián la había pintado un total de siete veces para entonces.

Ras Al Ghul la llamo decepción primero, porque eso era para él, y debilidad en segundo lugar porque eso era para Damian.

En cualquier caso, su existencia era un problema.

Por lo tanto no fue una sorpresa que se convirtiera en una de las tantas misiones imposibles de la daga negra de los Al Ghul.

.

Para el guerrero la belleza de la dama de los Al Ghul no fue impresionante.

Su corazón se había sostenido una vez, en lo que parecía otra vida, de la belleza de una mujer a la que había asesinado sin dudar.

Entonces, Thalía Al Ghul no lo sorprendió con su apariencia ni le encanto con lo que tenía para ofrecer.

Sin embargo, las heridas furiosas que abrieron su carne desgarrándola hasta el hueso si lo sorprendieron, la habilidad de la mujer no fue despreciable, su capacidad lo supero con creces y solo la suerte pudo ayudarlo cuando su capacidad fue insuficiente.

No obstante, debía matarla.

No porque hubiese un odio irreconciliable entre ambos o una deuda de vida que debía pagarse, Talón, al fin y al cabo, no poseía honor que exigiera tales emblemas.

Sin embargo, ella era una misión, y cuando la herida de su brazo ardió hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar, mordió su lengua y, con la mano buena, libero el veneno que le habían dado en caso de que todo lo demás fallará.

Un breve destello de consciencia le hizo arrepentirse de no haberlo usado al principio por mucho que supiera que de haberlo hecho solo habría desperdiciado la mezcla pues la mujer a la que enfrentaba no era alguien a quién pudiese atrapar fácilmente.

Matarla era una necesidad de la liga.

Una de las necesidades más urgentes si aun se deseaba que Ras Al Ghul mantuviese su garra sobre la misma y no tuviese que compartir más el poder con rebelde descendencia.

Lastimosamente, Talia lo había decepcionado en altas cumbres.

Y Damian era un mejor heredero que ella.


End file.
